Desaparecer
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Si alejarse de ella, si desaparecer es la solución, debe adquirir la fuerza de su corazón y entregársela al único amor. Y aunque duela, ella sabe que él la cuidará por siempre, y ahora solo de su vida debe desaparecer.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Ajime Hisayama._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Desaparecer_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Dedicado para mi hermanita del fandom_ _ **Sophie Briefs**_ _y mi amiga del Kokoro_ _ **Mishely Oviedo.**_

* * *

 _._

 _«Y si vas al infierno yo iría contigo; si eso significa tomar tu mano»_

* * *

 _._

Las hojas secas de estación, caían y caían, con el viento se deslizaban lentamente hacía el suelo, y bailaban lenta y rítmicamente alrededor de ellos, y algunas rojizas y naranjas se enredaban sobre sus cabellos. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaban, entre el ceño fruncido, y la faz sin expresión alguna de ella.

—¿Lo has pensado?—preguntó él, mientras miraba a la mujer que fijaba su mirada a sus manos. Se miran como si fuera a desaparecer para siempre.

—Si…

—¿Y?

Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y quiso, trató de decirlo así de fácil; pero no podría, porque dolía. Aún así porque no verla era demasiado dolor.

—Será…

—Es mejor para ti ¿Verdad?

Reiner la miró por innumerables segundos, y vio ahí en ella, la misma tristeza, era ella. Y lo sabía, ella la amaba con la misma intensidad que él, y quizás ese amor era aún más fuerte; pero por más que hiciera lo que fuera los sentimientos de esa ruda mujer, jamás cambiarían. Ymir por fin, miró a los ojos a Reiner, y tomó valor, para hablar para hacer lo que debía haber dicho antes.

—Será mejor que me aleje de ella. Para siempre.

Reiner abrió los ojos de golpe, y contempló a la mujer de cabellos cortos que parecía destruirse por dentro, lo veía aunque sus ojos oscuros no mostrarán más allá.

—¿Lo dices enserio Ymir?—preguntó él, sin poder creerlo. Y en ese momento fue donde sintió la sensación más rara en su vida.

—Será lo mejor, para ella, para mí—le dijo con la voz hecha un hilo, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

—Ymir— susurró él, viendo como está miraba al horizonte, y apretaba un puño con fuerza, desgarrando en ella el mismísimo dolor.

—Reiner quiero pedirte un favor…—resopló y miró a Reiner, que parecía haberse quedado inmóvil.

—Lo que desees— habló fijando sus zafiros a la pecosa mujer que observaba detenidamente el arrebol.

Ella volteó, esta vez fijó su mirada a los orbes del hombre de cabellos rubios, que tenía ahora el ceño fruncido y no parpadeaba, solo la contemplaba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

—Ve por ella…¡Ve por ella! —exclamó hecha un manojo de nervios y haciendo que Reiner abriera sus ojos como dos platos—Tienes que buscarla y...—apretó sus ojos, quejándose sonoramente—¡Búscala y dile que estoy muerta! ¡Que nos volveremos a ver! Y cuídala, si tanto la amas ¡Cuida a mi Christa! ¡Del peor monstro con el que pueda toparse! —y ella se quebró, no pudo más, no pudo seguir siendo fuerte, no más—¡De mi!

—Que estás diciendo…

—Soy una idiota, y por eso mi castigo será nunca casarme con ella. Pero…—hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada— Tú si, podrás hacerlo salvarla y hacerla muy feliz.

—¿Cómo sugieres que lo haga?—preguntó nervioso, al borde del miedo, de la incomodidad.

—Vete, déjame aquí y dile a Christa que yo ya no existo.

—¡¿Quieres hacerla sufrir?!—preguntó exaltado, haciendo que la mujer retrocediera dos pasos, pero aún así se alzó de valor y le respondió porque ahora ¿Por qué tener miedo? ¿Por qué no soltar todo y ya?

—¡¿Crees que a estas alturas sufriría?!—exclamó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, fulminando al hombre, con la mirada llena de fuego—¡ELLA NO SUFRIRÁ POR MI! ¡LO SÉ!—y gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sin más aviso las lágrimas que al principio estaban al borde de sus ojos cayeron, porque el dolor era inmenso, porque su corazón ya no lo soportaba, y sus latidos se sentían como encrucijadas a cada segundo.

Lo soltó, soltó a Reiner tirándolo al suelo bruscamente y limpiando sus lágrimas con una de las mangas de su chompa, y se fue pero no sin antes decirle— Solo Cuida a Christa, a tú Historia…— y se marchó dejando a Reiner con el corazón en la mano. Reiner miró el cielo, vio las nubes que se movían tan lentamente, tan lento…y visualizó a su diosa entre ellas, brillando en su esplendor.

—Historia…—cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, recordando la viva imagen de su diosa, su reina—Te buscaré. Porque te amo, y también por ti Ymir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor**_ _:_

 _Que Sad…_

 _¡Hola! Bri les saluda y les da un pañuelo para que se sequen las lágrimas por si lloraron XD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, y que se lo lleven a favs. En sí, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de otro fandom, como sabrán soy más de Dragón Ball, la mayoría de mis fics son así. Pero si, no me pude resistir ¡Amo SNK!_

 _Y sí, este es mi fic número 20 ¡Merezco mi fiesta! Ok no. Solo bromeo. Realmente mi fic número veinte iba a ser Resplandor pero por cosas así será este y ya luego le haré merecido homenaje a tal fic como lo es mi eterno y maravilloso «Resplandor» y pues elegí Desparecer para que sea el ¡20!_

 _En fin, yo solo espero que les haya gustado esta historia creada en clase por Mishely y yo. Estábamos jugando como niñas, y en fin salió un fic, lo escribí mientras ella me daba ideas, y simplemente todo surgió. Y quedamos conmovidas totalmente, creo que pude redactar después de todo bien, este fic y quedó excelente. Y estoy maravillada por ello._

 _Gracias por leer y le dedico este fic a_ _ **Sophie Briefs,**_ _a mi maestra y persona que siempre me anima a escribir, y fangirlea conmigo por wpp. Y me hace sonreír y me explica algunas cosas que no entiendo. Me hermanita y persona que amorodoro más en este mundo._

 _¡Gracias Sophie, te adoro!_

 _Y agradezco a_ _ **Mishely**_ _mi compañera y amiga del alma por insistirme cada día de los primeros meses del año en que vea Shingeki, y por profetizar en que amaría a Levi. Lo lograste mujer, porque ahora por ti lo amo XD Además por ayudarme a escribir este fic en clase, y claro por ello no atendimos, ahora …¿ que vamos hacer? :'v_

 _Jajajaja XD ¡Y por Fangirlear conmigo! ¡Gracias!_

 _(Además por la explicación de ayer)_

 _Le mando un besote a_ _ **Veghetia**_ _ **Ouji**_ _, a quien adoro, que es siempre linda conmigo y me anima y me emociona hasta las lágrimas con cada palabra y cada detalle. No habrá palabras para agradecerte. :'')_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y que no me maten si no les gustó XD Si no lo entienden ¡Pero Gracias!_

 _Si les gusta pueden dejar su review._

 _Besos de Bri 17._

* * *

 _ **04/06/17**_


End file.
